Selfishness
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: KakashiXSasuke Kakashi tem segundas intenções em relação ao seu aluno prodígio. Leiam para descubrirem quais... "- Eu vou faze-lo gozar na minha boca… quero sentir o seu gosto, Kakashi-sensei… e depois, quero gozar também… " LEMON! ONESHOT!


O jovem Uchiha caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Depois da trabalhosa missão no País do Arroz, queria descansar.

Chegou a casa, deitou-se na relva do jardim e começou a olhar as nuvens no céu. Aos poucos, os seus olhos foram-se fechando e o rapaz acabou por adormecer deitado na relva.

Nesse momento, na academia, encontravam-se Kakashi e Iruka.

- Iruka, amanhã é a minha folga, não é? – o jounin perguntou

- Hai. Amanhã e o resto da semana. Tu e a team 7. – respondeu-lhe o chuunin

- Ok, então eu vou andando. Sayonara! – e o mais velho foi-se embora. Kakashi estava com pressa e já sabia qual seria o seu próximo destino: a casa do Uchiha.

Quando chegou a casa de Sasuke, foi encontrá-lo a dormir. Estava com um ar muito angelical, o que fez Kakashi sorrir. Foi-se aproximando dele e com cuidado levantou a cabeça do rapaz. Em seguida, vendou-lhe os olhos. Pegou-o ao colo e colocou-o sobre o ombro.

- Vamos passar umas férias fora, Sasuke. – sussurrou Kakashi

Caminhou em direcção à floresta. Já sabia aonde iriam.

Já era de noite e Kakashi ainda corria por cima das árvores. Sasuke ainda não acordara. Foi então que Kakashi avistou a clareira e a casa em ruínas para onde ele se dirigia com o seu querido aluno. Entrou e foi até uma cama que havia num dos cantos daquela casa. Deitou o garoto lá e olhou para ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. Sasuke realmente era um tesão de rapaz. Perfeito com os seus 15 anos. Foi até ao exterior da casa, deixando Sasuke ainda a dormir.

No interior da casa, Sasuke acordou. Ficou meio estremunhado. Não via nada à sua frente. Levou as mãos à cara e deu com a venda que lhe tapava os olhos. Tirou-a e piscou várias vezes. Olhou à sua volta e assustou-se com o que viu.

- "Onde é que eu estou? Isto não é a minha casa, com toda a certeza."

Levantou-se e caminhou até à porta. Olhou, mas não viu ninguém.

- "Mas o que é que aconteceu?" – Sasuke estava confuso

E foi então que se lembrou de uma hipótese.

- "Fui raptado! Porra! Mas por quem? Terá sido o…"

Não chegou a concluir o seu pensamento, pois foi agarrado. Dois braços fortes abraçavam-lhe a cintura.

- Então Sasuke? Dormiste bem? – perguntou Kakashi

- "Nani?! Essa voz… Não, não pode ser! Ele nunca faria isso!" – pensou Sasuke, agora mais assustado do que nunca

Olhou para trás e deu de caras com o seu sensei.

- Sensei, o que é isto?! Por que é que eu estou aqui?! – perguntou Sasuke aos gritos, tentando libertar-se daqueles braços que o envolviam.

- Deixa ver… Nós viemos passar umas férias fora, só isso. – o mais velho puxou-o ainda mais para perto de si, fazendo os seus membros roçarem um no outro. Isto deixou Kakashi super excitado.

- Ai sim?! E a Sakura e o Naruto?! Sim, porque eu não os vejo em lado nenhum! – Sasuke estava furioso.

- Eu só quero passar férias contigo… - disse Kakashi, enquanto pegava Sasuke de frente, fazendo as pernas deste enlaçarem a cintura dele.

Começou a caminhar em direcção à cama.

- Que pensa que está a fazer? Olhe que eu grito! – Sasuke estava realmente surpreso. Nunca tinha visto Kakashi assim. Mas afinal o que e que ele iria fazer? Iria atá-lo à cama e pôr-lhe uma mordaça?

Então ele sentiu algo estranho. Kakashi estava a beijar-lhe o pescoço! Não só a beijar como também a morder.

- Largue-me… Por favor… - Sasuke pediu, debatendo-se contra o sensei. Acabou por conseguir soltar-se mas caiu no chão.

Olhou assustado para o mestre e começou a arrastar-se na direcção da porta.

- Não me digas que queres fugir. Eu não vou deixar, Sasuke.

Dito isto, pegou Sasuke pelo colarinho e levantou-o, deixando as caras à mesma altura.

- De uma maneira ou de outra, tu vais ser meu. – disse Kakashi, enquanto baixava calmamente a sua máscara e passava língua nos lábios.

- O que… o que é que o sensei quer dizer com isso? – a alma de Sasuke estava parva. Ele nunca pensara que o sensei pudesse ser tão bonito. Kakashi tinha nariz e boca perfeitos. Os seus lábios eram apetecíveis.

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pensando no que poderia acontecer a seguir.

- O que é que eu quero dizer? Quero dizer isto. – e beijou Sasuke. Forçou-o a abrir a boca com a sua língua e depois explorou a boca do miúdo. Um beijo feroz. Kakashi desejava isto há tanto tempo! A vontade que ele sempre tivera de agarrar Sasuke durante os treinos e de o ter nos braços era enorme.

Sasuke não queria acreditar. Kakashi ia violá-lo? Não, ele não podia. Kakashi jamais faria isso.

Sasuke gritava, mas os seus gritos eram abafados pelo beijo do jounin. Já não era agarrado pelo colarinho. Agora, Kakashi agarrava-o gentilmente pela cintura.

O jounin separou os seus lábios dos de Sasuke, a fim de deixar o rapaz recuperar o fôlego.

- Estás excitado, Sasuke… - sussurrou ao ouvido dele, enquanto tocava o membro duro de Sasuke.

- Não… Pare! Eu não quero! – disse Sasuke, sentindo-se quente por dentro.

- Eu não vou parar. Eu não quero ter de usar a minha força para conseguir aquilo que quero. Não te quero magoar, Sasuke. Aliás, o que eu quero mesmo é usar e abusar da minha força para te dar prazer… e fazer-te gemer…

Começou a beijar o pescoço alvo do miúdo enquanto lhe tirava a camisola. Sasuke nada fazia. Ficava apenas a sentir aquelas mãos experientes tocarem-lhe o tórax. Agora ele simplesmente não queria que Kakashi parasse. Agarrou também Kakashi pela cintura e puxou-o para mais perto de si. O jounin ficou perplexo com a atitude do Uchiha. Olhou para ele e deu-lhe um beijo leve. O rapaz correspondeu e atreveu-se a sugar a língua do mais velho. Sasuke sentia Kakashi tocar-lhe os mamilos e gemia a cada toque.

A boca de Kakashi foi descendo pelo pescoço de Sasuke, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele alva. Quando chegou aos mamilos, começou a chupá-los, enquanto mirava a expressão de deleite do menino. Chupava, lambia e mordia, enquanto ouvia os gemidos roucos de Sasuke. Apertou o membro do rapaz e este deu um grito de puro prazer.

Kakashi abandonou o peito do garoto, deixando um rasto de saliva à medida que subia até à orelha de Sasuke.

- Sensei… por que faz isto comigo? – Sasuke mal conseguia falar de tanto tesão

- Porque… eu amo-te, Sasuke… eu quero-te… - respondeu Kakashi, enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha de Sasuke.

Kakashi amava-o? Então o seu sentimento era recíproco... Sentiu-se imensamente feliz. Começou a encaminhar o sensei na direcção da cama. Kakashi não se fez rogado e deitou-se logo, puxando o garoto para cima de si.

- Sensei, eu também o quero… - beijou a boca do sensei – desejo-o – tirou-lhe a camisola – amo-o – beijou cada centímetro do peito do jounin – quero ser seu por inteiro…

Kakashi sorriu ao ouvir cada palavra e ao sentir cada toque de Sasuke. Como é que aquele rapaz o conseguia deixar tão excitado? Kakashi não sabia.

Sasuke levantou-se e tirou cada peça de roupa que vestia bem devagar. Depois, tratou de tirar o resto que faltava ao seu amante. Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o membro de Kakashi. Sem perder tempo, começou a chupar aquele membro enquanto ouvia um longo gemido do mais velho. Vendo a reacção do outro, Sasuke continuou a chupar, mas agora mais rápido levando Kakashi aos delírios. O jounin apenas pensava como era bom sentir aquela boca quente envolver o seu membro latejante que pedia por mais.

"Este rapaz muda bem depressa de ideias… ainda há pouco estava histérico quando soube o que se ia passar… e agora é ele que toma as iniciativas! Realmente és único, Sasuke…" – pensava Kakashi, diante os actos do mais pequeno, que havia parado de o chupar para o beijar.

Quanto o beijo parou, Sasuke encostou a boca na orelha do sensei e sussurrou com uma voz rouca e sensual:

- Eu vou faze-lo gozar na minha boca… quero sentir o seu gosto, Kakashi-sensei… e depois, quero gozar também… ah, estou tão excitado! Consegue sentir isso, não consegue?

- Consigo Sasuke, claro que consigo. Basta olhar para a tua cara de desejo enquanto me chupas e basta também olhar para o teu membro e percebe-se que ele está duro porque estás excitado com o que estás a sentir. Mas agora, deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa. Antes de eu gozar na tua boca, tu vais gozar na minha! – dito isto, Kakashi vira o rapaz de barriga para cima e começa a masturbar o membro erecto. Sasuke contorcia-se devido às sensações que lhe eram proporcionadas por aquele homem. Vendo que se continuasse com aquilo o rapaz gozaria na sua mão, Kakashi pára de estimular o pequeno com a mão, ganhando um gemido de descontentamento. Sorriu ao ver a cara de indignação de Sasuke e, sem nunca quebrar o contacto visual com ele, foi aproximando a boca do membro do seu amante. Ele sem dúvida faria Sasuke gozar na sua boca, gemer o seu nome e implorar por mais.

Começou por lamber o membro do mais novo, vendo ele fechar os olhos e arquear o corpo. Depois sim, abocanhou aquele membro que pedia para ser chupado. Chupou com força e não demorou muito tempo para sentir a sua boca ser invadida por um líquido quente e adocicado. Aquele era o gosto de Sasuke? Sem dúvida combinava com o garoto. Sem demoras, engoliu tudo o que estava na sua boca e sorriu para Sasuke, que abria a boca em busca de ar.

- Sensei… - disse ele quando se recompôs – agora é a minha vez…

- Tão decidido que és, Sasu… - não teve tempo para acabar o que estava a dizer, pois Sasuke já caíra de boca naquele membro que agora começava a crescer na sua boca. Kakashi gemia bem alto e empurrava a cabeça de Sasuke na direcção do seu membro, fazendo o garoto engasgar-se.

- Chupa Sasuke, chupa! Isso! Queres leitinho quente, queres? – Sasuke respondeu a isto com um gemido de aprovação, intensificando as chupadas que dava. Finalmente, Kakashi gozou na boca dele e ele pode sentir o gosto daquele que era o seu sensei e a pessoa que ele mais amava.

Sasuke olhou para Kakashi como quem quer alguma coisa. Kakashi percebeu a mensagem e, com um movimento rápido, pôs as pernas do garoto em cima dos seus ombros. Foi subindo com as mãos pelo corpo de Sasuke, chupou mais uma vez os mamilos do rapaz e levou a sua mão até à boca dele. Não foi preciso dizer nada. Sasuke começou a chupar os dedos de Kakashi sem pudor algum, lambuzando-os bastante. Depois de bem molhados, Kakashi tirou-os da boca de Sasuke para preparar o moreno para o que viria a seguir.

Penetrou-o primeiro com um dedo. Sasuke deu um gemido e puxou o seu sensei para mais um beijo, enquanto era penetrado por um segundo dedo. Sasuke sentia dor quando penetrado com o terceiro dedo e ainda tinha pensado pedir que Kakashi parasse, mas, já que tinha chegado ali, ia continuar. Kakashi percebeu a tensão do rapaz.

- Calma, não precisas de ter medo. É verdade, vai doer um pouco ao início, não vou mentir. Mas depois, vais querer muito mais do que uma penetração lenta.

Voltou à posição inicial e começou a penetrar o rapaz bem devagar. Oh sim, Sasuke não fez questão de esconder a dor que estava a sentir. A maneira como ele gritava dizia tudo.

- Relaxa ou vai doer mais ainda! – o jounin avisou o mais novo. Ao mesmo tempo que o penetrava, começou a fazer uma estimulação rápida no membro do moreno. Rapidamente, a expressão de Sasuke mudou. Agora a dor de ser penetrado era abafada pelo prazer de ser masturbado. Vendo que Sasuke havia entrado no clima, Kakashi aumentou a velocidade e a força das estocadas. Não muito, pois queria torturar o rapaz, fazê-lo implorar para que este o penetrasse mais violentamente.

- Geme, geme muito! Grita por mim! Diz o que realmente queres que eu faça! – Sasuke sentiu-se constrangido pela primeira vez desde que aceitara o que iria acontecer naquela noite. O seu rosto estava vermelho e ele não olhava mais Kakashi nos olhos.

- Pensava que estavas com mais vontade… Bem, se não queres… - Kakashi disse com falso desapontamento na voz.

- Não!... – Sasuke disse de imediato. Kakashi olhou para ele com uma expressão de interrogação. – Foda-me sensei! Eu quero que me foda!

- Ah bom… - Kakashi logo voltou ao que estava a fazer. Fodia Sasuke como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ele nunca mais teria uma oportunidade igual a esta. Não depois de ter contado uma mentira que nunca devia ter contado. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando disse a Sasuke que o amava? Kakashi sabia que o que sentia por Sasuke não passava de tesão e desejo carnal. Nada mais. Tudo o que dissera ao moreno a respeito de amor naquela noite não passara de mentiras. Simples mentiras que facilitaram a realização do seu maior desejo. Não pensara nos sentimentos de Sasuke. Um grande sentimento de culpa atingiu Kakashi. Sabia que todo o amor que Sasuke dizia sentir por ele iria transformar-se em puro ódio.

Sentiu o orgasmo aproximar-se e penetrou Sasuke com a força que ainda não tinha usado nessa noite. Gozou dentro do rapaz ao mesmo que o pequeno gozava na sua mão. E então aconteceu algo que Kakashi jamais conseguiria apagar da sua memória. O puro prazer estampado no rosto do Uchiha e a frase que ele disse: "Eu o amo tanto… Não me deixe nunca…".

Kakashi olhou para o pequeno e mostrou um sorriso. Um falso sorriso. Não iria dizer nada a respeito do que Sasuke acabara de dizer. Não iria mentir-lhe mais. Abraçou o rapaz e este adormeceu nos seus braços.

O jounin não conseguiu adormecer. Que iria ele fazer? Ele não queria magoar o Uchiha.

"O melhor é eu contar-lhe a verdade em relação ao que sinto por ele... Posso sempre argumentar que assim não o obriguei a nada… Sim, porque se ele se tivesse recusado eu violava-o, portanto…"

Um novo dia iria começar e finalmente Kakashi adormeceu.


End file.
